The present application relates generally to controllers, architectures, methods and systems for enabling vehicles to closely follow one another safely using automatic or partially automatic control, and more particularly, to a system and method for mitigating or avoiding risks due to hazards encountered by connected vehicles operating in a platoon.
In recent years significant strides have been made in the field of automated vehicle control. One segment of vehicle automation relates to vehicular convoying systems that enable vehicles to follow closely together in a safe, efficient and convenient manner Following closely behind another vehicle has the potential for significant fuel savings benefits, but is generally unsafe when done manually by the driver. Known vehicle convoying systems, often interchangeable referred to as “platooning” or “connected vehicles”, calls for one or more following vehicle(s) closely following a lead vehicle in an automatic or semi-automatically controlled manner.
The fuel efficiency advantages of platooning connected vehicles is particularly noticeable in fields such as the trucking industry in which long distances tend to be traveled at highway speeds. One of the on-going challenges of vehicle platooning and convoying systems is creating controller systems architectures that effectively maintain a gap between vehicles while meeting stringent safety standards as required for integration of connected vehicles into mainstream road vehicles.
Maintaining road safety and avoiding collisions due to hazards encountered on the road is also very important with platooning. Although the platooning of connected vehicles has a very good safety record, there is always a need for improvement.
A system and method for mitigating or avoiding risks due to hazards encountered by platooning vehicles is therefore needed.